


Twitter Requests: Megatron and Galvatron

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Microfic, giftfic, twitter requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfics that take a look at Megatron and Galvatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Requests: Megatron and Galvatron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transfan2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=transfan2).



> I put out a request on twitter for characters and prompts to help get me out of my current rut and my twitter friends did not dissappoint!

Megatron (G1)

Megatron looked over the crowd assembled before him and smiled. He had a force with ten times the might and a thousand times the passion of the so-called elite of the Senate's army. They would fall before his troops like foil in an acid storm.

"Decepticons, rise up!" he commanded.

His troops cheered and began their march on Iacon.

 

Galvatron (G1)  
 _Note: this is assuming there was some actual peace after the events of "The Rebirth," unlikely as that really is given Galvatron's nature._

"Cyclonus! I grow weary of this peace. Find me a world to conquer."

"At once, Mighty One." Cyclonus bowed to his Lord and departed on his errand.

Galvatron slumped back in his throne and frowned. Without the constant war he had been built for, he was dangerously bored.


End file.
